


Gray, Happiness, Under The Rain

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka ponders his favorite color and it leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gray

Iruka picked the dress shirt up and studied it. It was such a pale shade of gray that it was nearly white. He bought it. He knew that it was probably a bad idea seeing as he didn't really have anywhere to wear it. Still it was gray, and for that reason alone he couldn't resist.

He walked home, smiling and clutching the bag, his eye wandering the sky. The clouds gathered, deep gray and heavy with promised rain. The weather seemed to be conspiring against him with fate.

His stomach growled and he glanced around, trying to decide where to eat. A aged, wood-framed food stall caught his eye. Normally it wouldn't have stood out, but today the deep gray drew his attention. He ducked inside. When his food was served, he sat staring at the way the gray ceramic plate made the food seem even more colorful with it's subtle hue.

It wasn't until the other sat down across from him that he even noticed his presence. He looked up only to find himself lost in the deep gray of the man's single, visible eye. "Did you say something Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin rubbed the back of his neck, drawing Iruka's attention to the silver hair. "Ah, just that you seemed a bit lost in your thoughts. Is there something troubling you, Iruka-sensei?"

"No." Iruka sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "I was just thinking that it seems very... gray out today."

Kakashi looked at him puzzled. "I suppose your right. It does look like we'll be getting some rain soon. That's too bad, I was enjoying the sunshine."

"I like the rain," Iruka said smiling, not bothering to look outside where it was just now beginning to drizzle.

Kakashi laughed, shaking his head. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm... didn't you know, gray's my favorite color," he said, his eyes never straying from the other's face.

"Oh?" Kakashi seemed confused and then understanding lit his face and he actually blushed. 

Iruka could just see the light pink color peeking above the dark blue mask.

"Oh..." Kakashi repeated.

And, for a moment Iruka thought maybe pink wasn't such a bad color either.


	2. Under The Rain

. Kakashi brushed a hand through his hair wishing that he'd brought his umbrella. He knew it was going to rain. Sighing, he considered his options.

Going home wasn't going to work, since he didn't have anything in the house to eat. The downside to being on missions so much was that it meant that everything spoiled and he had to replace it whenever he returned. The few things that didn't rot, weren't exactly food. Stuff out of a can and instant ramen did not constitute a meal. It was stuff you ate until you could find real food.

He could, he supposed, actually go shopping but that would take more time than the weather was willing to give him. Then, not only would he be soaked, whatever he bought would be and although, that wasn't exactly a problem, juggling wet bags while fishing out keys was. Not that he couldn't do it, it just required more effort than he was willing to put forth.

Coming around a corner, he spotted a familiar brown ponytail and decided the shopping could, most definitely, wait. The chunin sat in an open air stall with nothing but a few bits of fabric and faded wood between himself the threatening weather, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

Iruka didn't look up when he ducked inside the small food stall before the rain could come down on him. "Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked, slipping into the chair across from the chunin.

Only then did the other seem to notice him, blinking in surpise. "Did you say something Kakashi-sensei?"

Is there something troubling you, Iruka-sensei?"

"No." Iruka sighed. "I was just thinking that it seems very... gray out today."

The response surprised him. He hadn't expected it to be the weather that had the man looking... lost? "I suppose your right. It does look like we'll be getting some rain soon. That's too bad, I was enjoying the sunshine."

"I like the rain," Iruka said smiling and not even looking outside where it was just now beginning to drizzle.

Kakashi laughed, shaking his head. "Really?"

"Mmmhmm... didn't you know? Gray's my favorite color..." Iruka said, his eyes never straying from Kakashi's.

"Oh?" He wondered what the chunin meant. Not that the question was out of place but there seemed to be more to it than that from the way the other was staring at him. He ran a hand through his hair, considering. The realization hit him that Iruka meant him and his cheeks burned. "Oh..." Kakashi said smiling beneath his mask.

The silence hanging between them had a strange comfortable warmth to it, despite that they were sitting under the rain.


	3. Happiness

This was his happiness. Being right here, where even at night it was like basking in the sun on the perfect day. The warmth on his skin where the other pressed into him was more relaxing than any amount of sunshine, even with the rain pouring down outside. Nothing compared to this and to think that not even a day ago 'this' had seemed outside his reach.

Kakashi, slid his hand over the tan skin, his face buried in dark brown hair. It was surreal and he wondered for probably the tenth time if maybe he was dreaming and the man in his arms would disappear as soon as the sun rose. But, he was almost too afraid to pinch himself. If this _was_ a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

So, he buried his nose into the crook of the other man's neck, wrapped himself even tighter against the firm body, and prayed that daylight would never come.


End file.
